UMP-45
The UMP-45, or KM UMP45, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike series''. Overview The UMP45 is a moderate submachine gun available to both teams. Most players tend not to use it because of its low-medium damage and penetration. It also has the slowest rate of fire out of every SMG (although the fire rate has been greatly increased in Global Offensive). For those reasons, the UMP45 is very uncommon, usually being replaced by the MP5 or P90. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $1200 instead of $1700 Properties The UMP45 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The UMP45 is one of the many weapons that have the ability to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very precise and accurate, even when strafing * Low recoil and spread * Light * Cheap ($1200) * Unlike the other Submachine guns, this weapon is more effective for longer ranges. Disadvantages *Low-medium damage and penetration, especially in Source version. * Relatively slow rate of fire for a sub-machine gun * Long reload time * Low magazine size compared to other SMGs * More expensive than the MP5 * Can become inaccurate after firing several rounds. Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full-auto when at close-medium combat quarters, while strafing. * At long range, crouch, aim for the chest of opponents, and start firing in 2 shot bursts. * Avoid contact with rifle and SMG users at close range. * Hide if any snipers spot you, or avoid commonly sniped spots entirely. * While in very close combat, circle-strafe the enemy. This will bring a greater chance of victory, since the UMP has almost no movement penalty. * Avoid engaging group of enemies, due to the UMPs low magazine size, slow rate of fire and slow reload speed. * If a group of opposing team members have visual contact of you from a far distance, it is possible to strafe, aim at the chest, neck, or head, and fire at your targets. Due to the low recoil and acceptable accuracy, it is possible to score a few headshots. * In Source version, spraying at someone at medium range is no longer recommended, if you do want to take your opponent quickly, crouch to increase your chance of winning. * If you run into multiples enemies, retreat ASAP. You should have at least a teammate if you want to deal with them, rate of fire of your gun not fast enough to bring them all down before they kill you. Countertactics * Use long range weaponry, specifically rifles, against its users. * Use a Flashbang and stay away from users. * Wield another SMG or a weapon that has a faster rate of fire. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * The file name for this weapon on the database is ump45. * If equipped with the KM .45 Tactical, they will draw from a single store of ammo due to sharing the same cartridge * The texture for the UMP model in Counter-Strike 1.6 has a magazine cutout to expose the cartridges contained within. However, the texture was static, meaning the magazine would still appear to be full after the player had fired the weapon. In later versions of Counter-Strike, including Deleted Scenes, the transparent magazine texture is no longer present. * In some Global Offensive menu screens, a Counter-Terrorist operative is seen wielding an UMP-45 with an EO-Tech sight. However, this is not present in the game. Gallery : Main article: KM UMP45/Gallery External links *UMP45 at Wikipedia *UMP45 at Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons